When motorists are going around a curve, centrifugal forces arising from deceleration, turning, acceleration and other factors make passengers top-heavy, and make the passenger be thrown forwards, outwards, and/or backwards to shake their bodies leading to sensory and visual differences, causing carsickness to a passenger.
Traditional ways to prevent the passengers from feeling carsick include to look out of the window, to open the window, to take carsickness pills before getting into a vehicle, to sleep, to imagine himself is the driver and so on. In above-mentioned ways, taking carsickness pills in advance is a more effective method to overcome carsickness as compared to the other methods. However, the carsickness pills must be prepared firstly, hence it is a burden.
To date, humans lack effective prevention and restraint methods with respect to the carsickness, and the pain caused by the carsickness makes people fear a long-distance driving or a long-distance vehicle travels. Therefore, it is still a lack of the effective prevention and restraint methods with respect to the carsickness at present, and a solution is still needed.